Final Heartache
by Neko Miko and Hanyou
Summary: Third person limited: Kagome. She can't take it anymore, so what decision has she made for herself? Inu/Kag MINOR GORE CHARACTER DEATH!


_**Neko: Ok, so I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my other story, but I promise to keep working on it. Well, I wrote this because it was originally suppose to be a short story for me to turn in for extra credit. My teacher failed to tell me it had to be typed and I couldn't turn it in. It only took me an hour and a half to write but it turned out really well! n_n I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it's so short but what do you expect from a story that only took 1 hour and 30 minutes to write.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**_

She looked into the fire, not able to watch him as he left to go see_ her_ again. She sighed and finally looked up to see her friends and her adoptive son look at her with pity in their eyes. Kagome didn't want their pity, she just wished it didn't hurt to see him go to her again and again. 'I can't take it anymore. It's time I make a decision for myself so I won't have to deal with this anymore.' she thought to herself as she lowered her head so that her dark bangs covered her teary brown eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced as she stood from where she sat and Sango looked like she was about to follow. "alone."

Kagome disappeared into the dark forest as she continued to think to herself. The dead autumn leaves crunched underneath her feet as she continued to walk deeper into the dark forest, not caring if she got lost.

When she reached a clearing she saw two people there with the light of the moon shinning down on them as if they were meant to be together. 'They're perfect for each other,' Kagome thought sadly. 'how could I ever hope for InuYasha to love me when he still has feelings for Kikyo. I could never separate them.'

"Kikyo," she heard InuYasha say. "I still love you."

A that moment, Kagome's heart shattered and she turned and began running back to where she believed the camp to be located. Her tears drifted behind her in a trail and branches where whipping at her but she couldn't feel anything, her body became numb. Scratches appeared on her legs and arms. Her shirt began to tear in small places and dark red patches started to show. 'I can't be with you anymore InuYasha… it just hurts too much.

She reached the campsite and saw that Shippo was asleep and Miroku and Sango were talking in hushed voices that stopped as soon as they saw her. They both took a moment to look at her tattered shirt with concern before Sango opened her mouth to speak her concern for her friend's current state of dress.

"Kagome…"

"Sango," the young miko interrupted before Sango could say anymore.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked not looking up, instead, she looked down at her green skirt. The fire created a dim light that allowed them to see Kagome's tattered clothes but not enough light to see the scratches and signs of bruises on for skin.

Sango hesitated before answering her.

"Sure. Kirara, take Kagome to the well for me would you?" The little neko youkai mewed softly before a burst of fire engulfed her and grew until it suddenly disappeared and a huge feline was in its place. Kagome gave a nod to Sango before she hopped onto Kirara's back. Kirara let out a roar as she took off into the deep blue night of the sky with Kagome on her back.

As they rode through the skies, Kagome watched the scenery become a green blur as Kirara's speed increased. 'I'm sorry everyone…' she thought to herself as she looked up to the stars above and held onto her tears that stung her eyes. Kirara smelled them but she already knew the cause of the young woman's tears, so she whined softly to help her feel even the slightest bit better.

They reached the bone-eaters well and Kirara landed softly on the ground. Kagome hopped off of Kirara and gave her a grateful smile before she bid her farewell to the huge feline with the promise of bringing back a huge amount of cat nip for her.

Once Kagome was sure that the neko was far enough, she turned and began to dig for item in her overly huge backpack. She took out two pieces of paper, a pen, and a pocket knife. On the first letter she wrote:

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry that I have cause you all so much trouble and grief with my passing, but know that all of you will forever hold a special place in my heart. Miroku, Sango. I'm sorry that I didn't live to see your marriage but I wish you happiness and many children. Miroku, you behave and don't flirt with every women you see. Sango, I'm sure you'll be there to keep him in line, ha-ha. Make sure to tell Kirara that I'll miss her too._

_Shippo, I'm sorry that I have abandoned you, but don't blame InuYasha for this. It was my own decision that caused my death. Be good and listened to Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Lady Kaede. I love you like the son I wish I had and I want you to keep everyone safe for me okay? Just know that I'll be watching you from the heavens._

_Goodbye,_

_Kagome._

She set that on the top of her yellow backpack, then began to work on the second letter for InuYasha.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I'm sorry that I'm being such a coward by killing myself to get rid of my problems, know that you're the one. I just want you to know that I love with all my heart and no one else, you, so please forgive me. I probably let you down as a shard detector, huh? Well I just couldn't handle knowing that there was no room for me in your heart than more than just a shard detector. I love you so much that it hurts to see you with another woman. I love you so much that I would die for you, protect from this world's prejudice against hanyou. I love you so much that I don't care if you're a half-demon, in fact, that makes you more special to me. I love you so much that I'm willing to take myself out of the picture so that you can be with the woman you love without having to try and spare my feelings._

_I hope that you and Kikyo will live a very happy life together and that you just forget about me. You are my one and only love…_

_Love,_

_Kagome._

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she placed the letter next to the first one and took one last look at them. She grabbed the pocketknife and headed into the forest to where she knew a hot spring was located.

A few minutes later she reached a stream that glowed from the light of the moon and fireflies danced on the water's surface. 'Goodbye InuYasha. I wish I could have seen just one last time…' she thought as she slit a huge deep gash down her arm and watched as a trail of blood slowly dripped down. Her good arm raised the knife to her throat and she slowly and deeply cut across her neck. Her vision began to blur and she could hardly feel the blood trickling down. Her body began her descent and she closed her eyes, but she didn't feel the impact of the ground so she opened her eyes and found herself staring into sad and hurt honey-gold eyes.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you do this to yourself? You can't leave me Kagome! I'll take you to Kaede's right away…" she shook her head knowing that she had already lost too much blood and that there was nothing Kaede could do to help. Besides, this is what she needed to do. She looked into InuYasha's eyes and could tell that he could hear her slowing heart rate. Her body began to become cold and heavy. She could feel the life draining from her and she gave one last brilliant smile to her true love before she spoke.

"I-I'm glad… I could…" she tried to speak but it was becoming too hard to speak. InuYasha seemed to understand what she was trying to say since he gave a sad watery smile. Hot tears fell onto her pale, cold cheeks. She noticed that this time he was crying for her. She wanted to tell him not to cry, but she just couldn't get the words out. Loud sobs racked throughout his body as he held her tightly to him, rocking her gently in his arms.

"I love you Kagome…" those were the words she had longed to hear from him ever since she discovered her feelings for the hanyou and now that she had heard them, she smiled before darkness over came her one last time.

**Neko: Okay, I know it's short but it's actually longer than it would have been if I had copied it down EXACTLY how it was written. Please review and tell me what you think of it! 'Til then…**

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
